L'amour de la magie
by Yelena Karyoku
Summary: Après avoir fait du speed sex, Lucy se retrouve enceinte d'un inconnu, renié par son père, elle vit dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un jeune homme dénommé Natsu et son chat Happy. Au programme : Sentiment, Mission, Enfant... Bonne lecture !


**Correction du 19/04/2013**

**Salut ! A partir de maintenant one-shot corrigé ! ^^ (Merci Llillandrill ! ^^ )**

**Petite note si vous voyez des signes comme ceci - \******/ ce sont souvent des changements de point de vue ou de situations ! ^^**

**\*****/**

**Voilà mon premier one-shot NaLu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Bon il peut y avoir quelques incohérences dedans ! ^^''' (Comme par exemple l'existence du portable au début de l'histoire et après il ne sert plus du tout xD ou encore…/SPOIL/) Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Titre : ****L'amour de la magie.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, les musiques appartiennent à Nobuo Uematsu ( Square Enix ) et Yuzuki (Higurashi) .**

**\*****/**

Je m'appelle Lucy, j'ai 19 ans et cela fait depuis un an que le soir je vais faire la même chose, encore. Oui souvent j'allais retrouver des hommes et couchais avec eux. Oui, je faisais du speed sex, et alors ? Je ne ramenais jamais les mecs chez moi, puis en même temps avec la gouverne de mon père je ne pouvais pas. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce dernier que je m'étais lancée là-dedans. Je déteste tellement mon père avec ses affaires, et puis après tout mon père se fiche bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Depuis la mort de ma mère la seule chose qu'il sait faire est de m'engueuler, et parfois même me frapper, alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de prendre un peu de plaisir avec des hommes inconnus ?

Cette fois-là quand j'avais pris mon portable et avais mis le statut « Dispo » pour le speed sex, on m'avait envoyé un message 5 minutes après : « A 18 heures, rendez-vous dans l'hôtel ''Summer'', premier étage chambre 7 » J'avais répondu par une réponse simple : « Ok ». J'étais arrivé devant la chambre, j'ai sonné et il a ouvert.

La chambre était sombre tout comme le couloir, il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Je ne le voyais pas très bien, mais il était plus grand que moi de taille et on pouvait remarquer ses cheveux en bataille. Il m'a laissé entrer, on a couché ensemble. Je me souviens de m'être sentie pleinement en sécurité, enfin plutôt… En confiance, oui en confiance, ça en devenait plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment de bien être aussi fort…

Bref. Il n'avait pas mis de préservatif, de toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin, je prenais la pilule je ne risquais pas de tomber enceinte. Après j'étais partie sans me retourner, pourquoi parler à un inconnu ? A présent, je suis dans ma chambre sur mon lit et regarde le plafond avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Vraiment je me sens bien, tellement bien que je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir pour la première fois depuis des années.

\*****/

Le lendemain, la jeune fille blonde se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et mangea. Comme elle n'avait rien à faire elle alla, une fois n'est pas coutume, se promener au lieu d'aller coucher avec un homme, inconsciente que, la veille, elle avait oublié de prendre une certaine pilule. Quand elle rentra chez elle, le soir, elle sortit ses pilules et ne fit pas attention qu'elle prenait alors celle de la veille. Plusieurs semaine passèrent, identiques, à la seule différence qu'elle avait arrêté le speed sex, après avoir couché avec un autre homme, déçue par cet homme qui n'était, avouons-le, pas à la hauteur de ses espérances depuis qu'elle avait couché avec ce fameux inconnu.

Alors que la blonde était chez elle, soudain, elle eut une nausée, elle se précipita vers les toilettes et vomit. Durant la journée, le même scénario se répéta, elle finit par se demander :

« Mais, qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des nausées ? Je ne peux pas être… »

La jeune fille mit ses mains devant sa bouche, une expression mêlée de surprise et d'angoisse sur son visage, elle se leva ensuite précipitamment à la pharmacie, acheta un test de grossesse et rentra chez elle.

\*****/

« Bon alors comment ça marche ce truc ? Se demandais Lucy. Bon faut faire ça et après faut attendre une minute… »

Quelques instants plus tard, redoutant le pire elle prit le test et, non sans inquiétudes, regarda le cadre où s'affichait le résultat.

« POSITIF ?! Mais comment je vais faire ? DE QUOI ?! DE DEUX MOIS ?

Impossible, je prends la pilule, pensait-elle, et… et… MAIS PUTI* C'EST QUI LE PERE ?! Et si mon père l'apprend comment, comment…. »

Des larmes commencèrent à tomber, Lucy pleurait. Même si elle était jeune… Elle ne souhaitait pas avorter. Impensable ! Prendre la vie de ce bébé, de SON bébé… Mais… Si son père l'apprenait… Les larmes de la blonde redoublèrent, elle ne voulait vraiment pas avorter. Prendre la vie d'une personne, Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle reprit confiance en elle, un air de détermination dans ses yeux. Elle le cacherais à son père.

…

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais… C'EST QUI LE PERE ?!» S'écria-t-elle.

« Allez Lucy, calme-toi. »

Cela fait deux mois, avec qui avait-elle couché il y a deux mois ? Pas le dernier avant qu'elle arrête le speed sex. Par contre… Il y avait bien un homme avec qui elle avait couché, sans préservatif, en plus. Mais oui, mais ça ne réglait pas le problème… Elle avait la pilule… Elle regarda son ancienne plaquette : Non dessus tout était complet… Et la suivante ? Oh non ! Elle avait peur de comprendre…Elle était décalée d'un jour, et c'était sûrement le jour où elle avait couché avec lui…

La merde.

\*****/

Volà Lucy de nos jours, elle avait maintenant six ans de plus et avait donc vingt-cinq ans, avec elle un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans lui tenait fermement la main.

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, en ce trois décembre, il s'apprêtait à avoir ses six ans, mais… Malheureusement pour lui, le seul cadeau auquel il avait droit était la présence de sa mère à ses côtés, il le savait. Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère et lui survivaient comme ils le pouvaient, avec l'argent qu'ils récoltaient la journée dans un pauvre panier.

Souvent les gens ne faisaient même pas attention à eux, ils passaient, tout simplement. Mais que c'était-il passer pour qu'ils en arrivent la ? La réponse était simple, le petit garçon était né, le père de Lucy l'avait reniée, pendant environ un an elle avait pu vivre chez une amie, mais, ensuite elle avait dû vivre dans les rues tout d'abord dans un vieux hôtel pas trop cher, puisque Lucy durant les neuf mois de sa grossesse avait réussi a économiser en prévision. Et maintenant ils n'avaient plus rien, n'étaient plus rien. Juste une femme blonde de vingt-cinq ans et un gosse de six ans.

Malgré cela, l'enfant était vraiment intelligent il avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, ce qui lui permettait dès ses 5 ans de parler correctement sans une erreur dans ses phrases, le garçon était gentil et faisait tout pour aider sa mère. Il avait hérité des yeux marron chocolat de Lucy, mais pas de son visage, ni de ses cheveux. En effet, il avait des cheveux roses, en bataille.

Ce jour-ci Lucy se réveilla plus tôt, elle plaça le garçon encore endormis sur son dos et commença déjà de bonne heure à récolter, supplier ou autre les passant pour qu'ils lui donnent ne serait-ce que deux centimes.

« S'il vous plait, dit-elle à un homme, je vous en supplie, c'est l'anniversaire de mon garçon ! Et je ne peux rien lui offrir ! S'il vous plait ! »

Sans un mot, juste un regard légèrement désolé il passa lui aussi son chemin… Lucy poussa un soupir de découragement… Puis elle senti qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule et vit une jeune femme, surement du même âge qu'elle, vêtue d'une robe et d'un grand manteau rose, elle lui tendit avec un sourire une poignée de pièces.

Cinq Jewels.

Lucy s'exclama :

« Que… Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

La jeune femme repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Lucy reprit courage, elle fit de son mieux et continua, son fils se réveilla :

« Maman ?

- Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme d'habitude, ça va… Tu travailles déjà ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Lucy aimait beaucoup son fils, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas un travail, elle savait qu'il disait cela pour ne pas la rendre triste, elle lui répondit :

« Bien sûr ! Tu veux m'aider ?

- Evidemment ! »

Il était le début de l'après-midi, et Lucy, comptant le montant, fut agréablement surprise d'y compter huit jewels, oui ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela lui permettrait de faire plaisir à son petit garnement ! La jeune mère demanda alors :

« Mon chéri, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Comment ça, interrogea-t-il surpris, on ne continue pas ?

- Non on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, répondit-elle gentiment, alors ?

- Euh… Eh ben… On peut aller au parc ?

- Pas de problème ! Direction : Le parc !

- Rah lala, soupira-t-il, parfois je me demande qui c'est l'enfant !

- Hé ! Hé ! »

Lucy emmena son fils au parc où la mère ne put s'empêcher de monter sur les toboggans avec son fils. A seize heures la mère demanda à son fils de rester dans le parc sous la surveillance de la gardienne et elle partit en direction d'une boulangerie qu'elle savait pas trop chère, elle regarda les prix et prit pour une fois au lieu du pain, qui leur servait habituellement de repas le soir, des sandwiches avec de la tomate, de la salade et de la mayonnaise. Puis comme il lui restait assez, elle acheta aussi un éclair au chocolat pour l'anniversaire de son fils. A la fin elle passa à la caisse, la vendeuse, qui depuis le temps la connaissait bien, lui rajouta une cannette de soda : « C'est l'anniversaire de Toshi aujourd'hui n'est-ce-pas ? » Après l'avoir remercié, la blonde repartit en direction du parc et appela son fils :

« Toshi ! Je suis de retour ! Le fils vint à la rencontre de sa mère, Joyeux anniversaire ! dit-elle en lui tendant l'éclair au chocolat.

- Ouah ! Merci maman ! répondit-il joyeux, Mais et ? Pour ce soir ? On a assez pour manger ? S'inquiéta-il.

- T'inquiètes mon grand, Maman gère ! dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, Il nous reste même un jewel pour demain ! Ah ! Et la boulangère te souhaite un bon anniversaire aussi, elle m'a donnée une cannette de jus de pêche pour toi !

- Ouah ! Je lui dirais merci demain alors !

- Aller, manges mon garnement. » Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina l'après-midi : goûter, parc et enfin direction « chercher un endroit tranquille où manger et dormir ce soir ». Ils trouvèrent une ruelle calme, peut-être l'était-elle trop d'ailleurs, mangèrent et commencèrent à s'endormir quand… :

« Mais que fait une si jolie fille avec un gosse dans une ruelle de ce genre ? commença un premier homme.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas prudent d'être dehors si tard ! continua le deuxième.

- Eh ! Blondasse ! questionna le dernier, Tu veux pas nous faire voir un de tes nichons ?

- Ne vous approchez pas de mère ! Malotrus !

- Toshi ! Ne les provoque pas, s'écria-t-elle, Que nous voulez-vous ?

- Oh ! Je crois qu'il y a une erreur dans ta phrase, s'exclama le deuxième, Ne voulais tu pas dire plutôt, que me voulez vous ?

- On s'en fout bien de ton gamin ! Tss…

- Alors laissez-le partir, supplia-t-elle, il n'a rien avoir là-dedans !

- Franchement tu crois vraiment qu'on va laisser quelqu'un qui pourrais avertir des gens ? Tu es bien sotte dis-donc !

- Bon ! Asser discuté passons aux choses sérieuses les gars ! »

Le deuxième et le troisième commencèrent d'abord par immobiliser l'enfant et la fille pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent, Toshi essaya de se débattre et commença à crier mais l'homme le bâillonna, exactement comme l'autre homme qui lui, bâillonnait la jeune mère.

« Mon garçon ! Toshi ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal ! Par pitié ! » Pensait Lucy.

Elle regarda vers lui.

« Ils l'ont bâillonné lui aussi, remarqua-t-elle. Mon dieu ! Faites que quelqu'un passe par ici s'il vous plait ! »

L'homme qui la retenait lâcha ses jambes pour lui prendre uniquement les bras mais très vite le dernier homme remplaça l'autre et lui tint les jambes, dans l'incapacité de bouger car ils étaient trop fort la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de prier pour que son garçon n'ait rien et qu'un miracle se produise pour qu'on vienne les sauver. L'un des hommes enleva le t-shirt et le soutif de la blonde, ils commencèrent alors à la masser, mordre, pincer, sucer ses seins l'un sur le droit, l'un sur le gauche. Puis un des deux dit aux autres :

« Aller on s'est assez excités, je commence. »

A cette phrase les larmes tombèrent sans que ne Lucy puisse les contrôler.

« Je ne veux pas ! Non pas ça ! » Pensait-elle.

Elle essaya de remuer, de bouger, mais n'y arrivait pas, cependant elle réussit à se libérer du bâillon et hurla :

« AU SECOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURS ! »

Un des hommes la gifla :

« Recommence ça et t'es morte ! »

- Compte pas sur moi ! A L'AAAIIIIIDEEEEEE! »

L'homme lui remit le bâillon en place et le serra plus fort, l'autre déboucla sa ceinture, enleva le pantalon de la blonde, puis sa culotte et positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. D'un coup, il entra avec violence, faisant redoubler les larmes de Lucy La seule chose qu'elle put faire fu de pleurer, pleurer, pleurer et prier encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'une voix hurle :

« KARYOU NO TEKKEN ! »

\*******/

Bon où peuvent être ses bandits… Je sors l'affiche de la quête et regarde, le client dit que ce sont trois hommes qui trainent dans les rues le soir mais bon…. Ça ne va pas m'aider ça ! Heureusement qu'il y a une photo d'eux ! Je range le papier et demande à Happy :

« Oy ! Tu vois quelque chose d'en haut Happy ?

- Nan Natsu, toujours rien désolé ! »

Je soupire… Vite qu'on les trouve que je puisse taper sur quelque chose !

Il était maintenant environ dix-huit heures trente, s'il ne les trouvait pas bientôt la nuit aller tomber !

Nous étions maintenant à un croisement de ruelles qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la ville, d'un commun accord Happy et moi prirent la deuxième ruelle, une ruelle assez sombre quand même… Quoique, comme les autres ! Je marchais tranquillement….. Puis, soudainement je crus entendre un cri, enfin cela devait surement en être un pour que mon oreille capte un son éloigné, je me stoppais, d'où ça venait ? Happy vit que je m'étais arrêté et s'approcha de moi :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu ? »

D'un geste je lui fis comprendre de se taire. J'attendis et…. :

« A l'aaaaiiiideeee ! »

Merde ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un en danger !

« Happy ! Envoles-toi avec moi ! Il y a quelqu'un en danger dans cette direction !

- Aye sir ! »

Happy s'envola, deux rues plus loin, on pouvait voir trois hommes retenant une jeune fille, euh…. nue …, et un gamin:

« Happy !

- Aye ! J'ai vue ! MAX SPEED ! »

Trois mètres avant la cible, Happy me lâcha sur le premier homme qui…. Qui… Hum ! Qui tenait les jambes de la jeune fille ! Tiens je connais son odeur… Bref ! Pas le temps pour ça !

« KARYOU NO TEKKEN ! »

Et un de moins ! Au suivant ! Il se prit tout comme le dernier un de mes poings enflammés. Et voila ! Je tournai mon visage vers la jeune fille et… Je me retournai immédiatement ! Quelque peu gêné ni Happy, ni moi, ni le gamin, ni la fille n'osions parler….. Finalement je l'entendis prendre ses habits sur le sol et s'habiller. Quand elle eu finit elle se leva et prit la parole :

« Ano… Arigato !

- Euh… De rien, dis-je en me retournant, C'est normal !

- Wah ! Karkoiiii ! (Cool !) »

Je me retournai vers la voix que je venais d'entendre et vit un gamin m'arrivant à la taille avec, surprise, la même touffe rose qui me servait de cheveux, on aurait dit mon portrait craché étant petit mis a part les yeux couleur chocolat. Puis Happy, encore à côté des trois hommes, s'exclama :

« Natsu ! Ce sont les hommes de la mission ! C'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'un poisson deux coups !

- Euh…. Tu veux dire, d'une pierre deux coups non ? répondis-je à Happy.

- Han ! Natsu m'a repris !

- Si on gène vous dites hein ! s'exclama le gamin exaspéré.

- Vous êtes des mages n'est-ce-pas ? demanda la blonde.

Etrangement elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde traumatisée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, à croire que cela devait bien arranger l'auteur pour la suite de son histoire…

« Euh, oui ! Je suis Natsu et voici Happy, mon partenaire ! Nous venons de Fairy tail.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Lucy et voici mon fils, Toshi. Comment pourrai-je vous remercier pour être intervenus ?

- Pas besoin ! Pas besoin ! C'est vous qui nous avez rendu service, nous recherchions ses hommes pour notre mission ! dis-je dans un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Eh bien… Nous allons vous laisser alors ! commença-t-elle, Vous devez surement rentrer chez vous !

- Natsu, me dit Happy, on devrait peut être les raccompagner chez eux… Après tout il est tard quand même ! Non ?

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! dit-elle gênée, Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger !

- Tu as raison Happy ! Nous allons vous raccompagner chez vous ! Surtout que le père du petit doit vous attendre !

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… commença-t-elle, je... Nous…

- Nous n'avons pas de chez nous, dit son fils voyant que sa mère était en difficultés, Et je n'ai… du moins je ne connais pas mon père.

- Ah, lâchai-je voyant ma gaffe, Si vous voulez vous pouvez venir chez nous ! »

Ben après tout, pensai-je, je ne pense pas que ce soit gênant que je les ramène a Fairy tail et puis après les avoir sauvés je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça….

\******/

Wah ! Ce Natsu est vraiment gentil ! Pensai Toshi. Déjà il nous a sauvés et maintenant il nous propose de rentrer avec lui ! Et son chat est vraiment cool aussi ! J'espère que maman va accepter ! Non je sais !

« C'est vrai ? On peut venir avec vous ?

- Bien sûr puisque je te le dit gamin ! répondit-il.

- Alors maman ? Qu'est ce que tu en dit ? On peut ? On peut ?

- Eh bien, dit-elle en voyant l'excitation de son fils, si ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas… Nous voudrions bien venir avec vous. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Super ! Fini les nuits à la belle étoile ! Maintenant on va vivre avec des mages ! C'est trop cool ! Et peut être que Maman et moi on en deviendra aussi ! Mais je ne sais pas faire de magie par contre…. Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir apprendre dans leur guilde !

« Yosh ! Alors direction la guilde ! cria Natsu.

- Euh…. Y'a plus de train à cet heure ci Natsu…. Ça va être dur de rentrer à pied….

- Ah oui c'est vrai… et ben…. Direction hôtel ! »

Ma mère et moi, on se regarda avec un air de dire : Désespérant ! Dans quoi on s'est engagés ?!

Les deux mages nous amenèrent dans un hôtel, en chemin :

« Euh…. dites Lucy, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part par hasard… votre odeur me semble familière…. Demanda Natsu à ma mère.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà croisé mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous….

- Je vois… Ah ! Voilà un hôtel ! »

On entra dans l'hôtel et Natsu demanda deux chambres pour une nuit, mais la concierge de l'hôtel n'avait qu'une chambre à nous proposer alors ben, ce fut une chambre pour nous tous. Natsu prit la clé de la chambre et nous montons à la chambre, évidemment il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde, il y avait seulement un lit double et un canapé au final ma mère et moi dormions dans le lit et Natsu et Happy sur le canapé. Le lendemain on nous apporta le petit déjeuner, je crois que ce fut mon premier véritable petit déjeuner ! Et c'est la première fois que j'avais aussi bien dormi au chaud, dans un lit, avec des couvertures. Une fois tout le monde lavé, habillé et tout le tralala nous nous dirigeâmes vers la gare. Quand nous approchâmes de la gare, je vis Natsu avoir des hauts le cœur et :

« Non ! Pas le train !

- La guilde est à six heures en train Natsu, dit le chat Happy, tu ne comptes pas le faire à pied c'est bien trop loin !

- Glurps ! Six heures ! »

Quel drôle de mage ce Natsu, il a le mal des transports ? Je me demande…. Ce dernier partit justement acheter des tickets et… Bien contre son gré il entra dans le train, dans le compartiment Natsu s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, je m'assis en face de lui, et Happy vint à côté de moi, du coup ben ma mère dû se mettre à côté de Natsu, pauvre maman ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas vomir sur elle ! Le train démarra et je pens….. Glurp ! J'ai… J'ai des nausées !

« Ça va Toshi ? demanda ma mère inquiète.

- Je…. Commançai-je dans une nouvelle nausée.

- Bon ne m'en veut pas, commença ma mère, mais au moins tu ne sentiras plus tes nausées ! »

Et elle m'assomma.

\******/

J'installai confortablement mon fils sur son siège. Je regardai le chat devant moi et constatai que celui-ci dormait déjà. Du coup je tournais la tête vers le mage pour engager la discussion mais…. Il tomba sur mes genoux avec un « Glurp ! ». Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je passai ma main gauche dans ses cheveux rose et de l'autre je l'a posa sur son épaule droite.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Super Lucy ! Tu assures ! Non mais c'est quoi cette question ?! Bien sur qu'il ne va pas bien ! Idiote !

« Mal des traaaanspooorts….. Glurp ! »

Sans en prendre conscience ma main caressait sa tête, il sembla se calmer et s'endormir, là, sur mes genoux. Après quelques minutes je me rendis compte de ce que ma main faisait toute seule. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le connais à peine et voila qu'il dort sur moi et que, moi, je le caresse ! DE QUOI ? Je le ca…resse ? Non pas de pensées perverses Lucy… Pas de pensées perverses…. Kya ! Mais alors pourquoi je m'imagine en train de…. Faire ça avec lui ?! Je regarde vers sa tête, quel garçon mignon quand même…. Je dirais même plus plutôt sexy !

HEIN ? Mais je suis malade ma parole ! Je viens de penser que, il…. Bon en même temps…. Ce n'est pas totalement faux ! …. Ma main gauche caressa doucement la joue du mage…. Mais ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ENCORE ?! Bon calmes toi… Je crois que tu vas te concentrer sur autre chose hein… Je pose mon regard sur mon fils, n'empêche, c'est dingue comme ils se ressemblent Toshi et Natsu, enfin mise à part pour les yeux mais sinon niveau physique c'est vraiment les mêmes. Les mêmes cheveux roses, la même forme des yeux, le même nez, le même menton. Est-ce que ce serait lui son père ? Je ne peux pas en être sur mais j'ai cette sensation de familiarité avec Natsu et hier soir quand je l'ai vu dans l'ombre, j'ai vraiment cru pendant une fraction de seconde revoir cet homme d'il y a plusieurs années. Qui sait ! En tout cas je dois bien avouer que ce Natsu est très plaisant ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si je dormais moi aussi ?

Et je m'endormis une main toujours dans ses cheveux.

\*****/

Cinq heures plus tard…

Je me réveillais, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais encore dans le train, mais bizarrement, alors que d'habitude je sais que je serais en train de vomir dans le wagon à l'arrière, je me sentais bien, là. Tiens d'ailleurs où étais-je ? Mon regard se posa sur des jambes fines, non je ne me suis pas endormi sur ses jambes à elle quand même ? Mon regard remonta jusqu'au visage, et si. Encore endormie je sentis un poids sur ma tête, je passai donc ma main pour savoir ce que c'était, ma main entra en contact avec ce que j'identifiais : la main de Lucy. Un léger frisson me parcouru, pourquoi elle me fait autant d'effet ? Pourtant je la connais à peine, d'accord j'ai ce qu'on appelle la sensation de familiarité mais pourquoi je m'attache, non plutôt je m'enivre, autant de son odeur sucré ? Pourquoi, là, tout de suite, je me sens si bien, ma tête sur ses jambes ? Je ne sais pas. Faut dire que aussi je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments.

Il y a deux ans je croyais être amoureux de Lisana, une de mes camarades, mais Mira, la barwoman, m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ça, être amoureux. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui demande pour Lucy. Quoique, je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle je la connais à peine ! Je chassais toutes ses pensés, depuis quand je réfléchis moi ? Bref, au final j'avais pris sa main et avais fini par l'enlacer sans m'en rendre compte. N'empêche je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est super jolie ! Et en plus je crois que, à côté d'elle, je ne suis plus malade ! Ce n'est pas super ça ?! Je re-regarda vers elle, elle à l'air si paisible, quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant son visage, ma main libre les remis doucement en place derrière ses oreilles. Et puis en remettant une des mèches j'eu envie de poser ma main sur son visage, ne me posant pas la question de si je pouvais ou pas, ma main se posa sur sa joue gauche, puis je remarquai qu'une larme perla de son œil, finalement elle ne semblait pas si paisible que ça je me demande de quoi elle peut bien rêver, mon pouce essuya tendrement la larme en passant dessus. Et là, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Je n'osai plus bouger. Quelque part, au fond, je savais quand même que je ne devrais pas être sur ses jambes et avoir ma main sur elle. Mais apparemment elle s'en fichait bien, elle avait l'air perturbée voire apeurée et surtout, elle pleurait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleurait mais ce que je sais c'est que quelques secondes après son éveil, elle me prit dans ses bras me serrant, sa tête sur mon épaule. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mes bras l'entourèrent d'un geste protecteur. Quelques minutes après elle sembla se calmer. Après cela nous savions tous deux que l'autre était gêné,, mais nous restions comme ça. Dans les bras de l'autre. Mais c'était sans compter sur… :

« Ils s'aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiment ! »

…. Les deux personnes en face de nous. Lucy et moi-même, reprirent très vite nos places d'origine et nous dîmes en même temps :

« Happy ! Toshi ! »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec complicité.

« Ils s'aaaaaaaiiiiiiment !

- Tsss… N'importe quoi. dis-je feignait l'indifférence.

- Vous…. Vous savez plus quoi inventer comme conneries vous ! » ajouta Lucy.

\*****/

Les trente minutes de trajet qui restaient se passèrent sans problèmes mise à part pour Natsu et Toshi qui avaient des nausées, une fois de plus. Quand le train s'arrêta ils descendirent tous, Natsu et Happy les conduirent jusqu'à la guilde Fairy Tail. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la guilde Happy prit la parole :

« Voila ! On est arrivé à la guilde !

- Fairy Tail ? lis Toshi sur un panneau.

- Les fées ont-elles des queues ? questionna Happy, C'est une énigme perpétuelle et c'est là dessus que repose l'esprit de la guilde, c'est une aventure perpétuelle !

- Wah ! C'est cool ! s'extasia le gamin. »

A près cette phrase Natsu donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte et cria :

« TADAIMA ! On ne vous a pas trop manqué ?

- Okaerinasaï Happy, répondit la guilde.

- Et ce n'est pas sympa de m'ignorer ! » bouda Natsu.

Lucy et Toshi qui jusqu'à présent ne s'étaient pas montrés s'avancèrent. Lucy devant avec la main en l'air pour dire bonjour et son fils se cachant derrière elle avec juste la tête dépassant.

« Euh… Bonjour ! dit Lucy, Je m'appelle Lucy, et voici mon fils Toshi. »

Le fils s'avança timidement devant sa mère, pendant ce temps les personnes présentes dans la guilde regardèrent à leur tour Lucy, Natsu et Toshi. « Euh… On nous a ramené un mini-Natsu ? » Pensaient-ils en regardant Toshi. Puis une femme rousse en armure cria et fonça en direction de Natsu :

« Natsu ! Viens ici que je te castre !

- Kyaa ! cria –t-il en courant dans toute la guilde, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Erza !

- Euh... firent Lucy et Toshi une goutte d'eau derrière la tête. »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs blancs argentés s'avança vers Lucy et Toshi.

« Bienvenue ! Alors comme ça Natsu avait une petite amie et un fils ?

- Il est trop mignon ! dirent la plupart des filles de la guilde en s'approchant de Toshi.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croi….. essaya d'engager Lucy.

-Natsu ! Viens ici tout de suite ! entendit-on crier Erza.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! répondit Natsu.

- Fallait y penser avant de faire un fils ! répliqua un homme en caleçon avec des cheveux bleus foncés.

- Répète un peu ce que t'as dis caleçon-man ! dit Natsu en se cognant le front contre l'homme.

- Tu me cherches tête à flamme ? répondit l'homme.

- Grey ! Tes vêtements ! dit une femme en train de boire à côté d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et de petite taille.

- Ah merde ! Merci Kanna ! »

Pendant ce temps nos deux nouveaux regardait la scène en se disant qu'ils étaient tous fous ici, puis la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs argentés reprit la parole. :

« Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Mirajane, mais tu peux m'appeler Mira ! Venez au bar Lucy et Toshi je vais vous servir quelque chose !

- Euh… d'accord Mira ! répondit la blonde.

- Vous buvez quoi ?

- Euh… Un multi fruit pour moi ça ira. Dit la blonde

- De l'ice-tea s'il te plait ! demanda Toshi.

- Pas de problème ! »

Et elle revint après avec les boissons, entre temps Erza avait attrapé Natsu mais ne lui avait rien fait à part le balancer un peu partout dans la guilde. Mira revint et servi les boissons, puis Erza demanda alors :

« Bon Natsu tu veux bien nous expliquer ? »

Et Natsu expliqua à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé puis Lucy compléta sur le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le père de l'enfant. Et finalement Natsu demanda :

« Dis Mira, y a de la place à Fairy Hills pour les héberger ?

- Oui. Mais seules les mages peuvent y aller en plus les hommes ne sont pas acceptés et donc Toshi ne pourra pas y venir…. Mais pourquoi ne pas les héberger chez toi ? Tu as une chambre de libre d'après ce que m'a dit Happy ! répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Chez moi ? Mais c'est-à-dire que…..

- Que ? demanda Mira.

- Ben c'est le foutoir chez moi !

- Il fallait si attendre de la part d'une tête à flamme ! soupira Grey.

- Grey.

- Quoi ?

- Tes vêtements ! dit Kanna

- QUOI ENCORE ?! Merde !

- Bon on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant longtemps ! s'exclama Mira, Alors on va faire le tour, chez moi pas de place, Fairy Hills peux pas, chez Al et Bisca vaut mieux laisser ces deux la tranquilles…. Chez le maître je ne préfère pas….. chez les autres mecs, ça m'étonnerai que Lucy veule y aller n'est ce pas ?

- Euh... oui ce n'est pas faux ! répliqua cette dernière.

- En gros Natsu, il n'y a que toi qui puisse la loger puisque tu as une chambre de libre et que de plus tu la connais mieux que nous, donc ils vont chez toi ! Ça vous convient ? Lucy ? Toshi ?

- Pas de problèmes ! répondirent les concernés.

- Bon ben je n'ai pas le choix…. Je vais devoir faire le ménage !

- Et voila c'est réglé ! dis gaiement Mira.

- Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête ! lui chuchota sa sœur Lisana.

- Bien sur ! Je suis la plus rapide pour faire des nouveaux couples ! Mouahahaahah ! lui répondit sa sœur machiavéliquement.

- J'en étais sur, soupira Lisana puis elle chuchota à sa sœur, compte sur moi pour t'aider ! Niark ! Niark !

- Bon ben Lucy, commença Natsu, ça te dérange pas de rester à la guilde ? Je viendrais te chercher plus tard, je dois ranger chez moi avant….

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-elle, la guilde est vraiment sympathique ! Ça ira. »

Sur cette phrase Natsu partit chez lui avec Happy faire… son ménage. Et oui le grand Natsu faire du ménage ! De son côté Lucy discutait tranquillement pour savoir comment ça se passait exactement dans une guilde pendant que son fils allait demander à chaque mage qu'elle était sa magie et qu'il s'extasiait encore plus à chaque fois il s'approcha de Grey et lui demanda :

« Dis ! Dis ! C'est quoi ta magie ?!

- Tu veux voir ?

- Oui ! »

Grey posa une de ses mains par-dessus l'autre et du givre s'échappe de ces dernières. Quand il ré ouvrit les mains on vit clairement apparaître la marque de Fairy Tail en relief.

« Ouah ! C'est trop beau ! Je peux te prendre ta création ?

- Bien sur pas de problème ! »

Il lui passa et lui mit dans la main, mais une seconde après la glace commença à fondre. Et en moins d'une minute, l'eau coulait sur la main de l'enfant.

« Monsieur Grey ! Ça a fondu !

- Déjà ?! s'exclama-t-il il lui prit la main et dit alors, Incroyable il atteint presque la température de Natsu ! Maître !

- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il Grey ? répondit ce dernier.

- Ben comment dire je pense que Toshi peux faire de la magie, je ne la sens pas mais… Je pense qu'il peut faire de la magie de feu.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Ben sa température est au dessus de la normale humaine, à quelques degrés près il atteint celle de Natsu.

- Euh excusez moi, commença Lucy, mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avons jamais étés en contact avec la magie…. Alors… Je ne pense pas que…

- …. La magie du cœur, l'interrompit le maître, chaque magie provient du cœur. Tu sais Lucy je peux sentir la magie qui nous entoure. Et je peux sentir émanent de Toshi et de toi, aussi, une magie enterrée dans votre cœur. Tout commence par un cœur qui croit. L'avenir, les croyances, les prières sont toutes une forme de magie. Seuls ceux qui y croient sont capables de ressentir les miracles. Crois en l'existence de la magie et crois en ton propre pouvoir. Seuls ceux qui croient fermement aux deux peuvent utiliser la magie.

- …. Kokoro. (Le cœur) » chuchota Toshi.

Le soir vers 18 heures, Natsu revint à la guilde. Après avoir dis au revoir les deux mages et les deux, peut être, futurs mages partirent en direction de chez Natsu. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison, Lucy remarqua la propreté, en même temps Happy et Natsu avait passé la journée a ranger. Natsu leur montra leur chambre et la salle de bain. Pendant que Lucy se douchait Natsu décida de préparer le repas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il fit simplement une omelette. Lors du repas c'est Toshi qui engagea la discussion :

« Vous savez quoi, à la guilde ils nous ont dit que maman et moi on avait une magie au fond de nous !

- La magie du cœur c'est ça ? demanda Natsu.

- Oui ! Et même que Monsieur Grey m'a dit que je pourrais être un mage de feu ! Ce serait génial ! Je pourrais faire comme vous Monsieur Natsu !

- Ah oui ? Grey t'a dis cela ?

- Oui parce que quand il m'a donné sa création elle a fondu dans ma main aussi vite qu'il l'a créé….

- Oh c'est que tu dois avoir une température corporelle élevée ! »

\*****/

Ce gosse me perturbe, la ressemblance est perturbante. En plus l'autre glaçon lui a dit ça…. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un mini-moi… Je me demande ce que doivent penser les autres de notre ressemblance…. Et en plus Mira qui a insisté pour qu'il dorme ici, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange… Mais je voulais lui demander pour Lucy… Enfin bon tant pis… En tout cas ce petit à l'air d'y croire fort à la magie, qui sait il sera surement fort. Mais je me demande pour sa mère elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis que je suis venue les chercher…. Sérieux voila que je vais me mettre à déprimer parce qu'elle à pas l'air dans son assiette ! Tu crains mec ! Bon aller essaie de sortir quelque chose….

« Sinon avez bien fait connaissances avec les autres mages ? »

Super Natsu, bon tu aurais pu faire pire…. Le petit répondit oui avec enthousiastes, mais la mère fit seulement un mouvement de tête, a quoi peut-elle penser ? J'essaierai de lui demander peut être…. On finit le repas, Lucy dit qu'elle allait faire un tour. Je demandai à Happy de s'occuper de Toshi et je l'ai suivi dehors, elle s'arrêta pour contempler les étoiles. Je l'a rejoins et lui dit :

« C'est joli n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle acquiesça sans commentaire.

« Ça va ? lui demandai-je »

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction. Je me plaçai devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va vraiment ? »

Elle me regarda tenta un faux sourire et me dis :

« Je… je vais….. bien…. »

Une larme coula alors de son œil, puis une autre. Sans réfléchir je la pris dans mes bras et la serra. Je senti les larmes couler sur mon épaule mais ne dis rien. Attendant qu'elle se calme, ou qu'elle parle. L'une de mes mains se posa sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi suis-je aussi sensible à ses larmes ? Ce que je sais c'est que je ferais tout, tout pour qu'elle aille mieux, tout pour que le poids qui pèse sur elle s'en aille, loin. Finalement je lui chuchotai :

« Tu peux tout dire, lâche toi, je suis là, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. »

Entre deux sanglots elle réussit finalement à dire :

« La magie… me fait….peur…. »

Elle se calmait peu à peu reprenant une respiration normale, alors je m'assis et la mis sur moi, pour la rassurer, la calmer encore et c'est la qu'elle me dévoila tout :

« Je suis née dans la famille Heartfillia, famille riche, mon père ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi à l'inverse de ma mère. Ma mère pratiquait la magie, c'était une constellationiste. A mon souvenir elle possédait six clefs permettant d'invoquer six esprits différents. Ma mère adorait la magie, mais mon père s'en fichait bien, tous ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un héritier, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il m'ignora. Mon père de son nom Jude, était conscient que ma mère, Layla, s'éloignait de lui à cause de la magie. Ma mère voulait parcourir le monde, rencontrer des mages, acquérir de nouvelles clés…. Mais à mes six ans, on attaqua notre demeure, du moins on chercha à m'enlever pour demander une rançon à mon père. Quels idiots ces kidnappeurs ou plutôt devrais-je dire mages, mon père n'aurait pas donné un jewel pour moi. Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'enlever, car ma mère les avait repérés et elle a usé de sa propre magie pour me protéger. Elle en est morte. Ma mère avait ouverts les trois portes, la porte du taureau, la porte d'aquarius, et la porte du cancer. Mais à la fin du combat elle n'avait plus de réserves magiques, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, un mage dépend de ses ressources magiques, alors avant de pousser son dernier souffle elle demanda à tous ces esprits de bien vouloir servir sa fille, moi. Elle me donna ces clés et me dis de vivre comme je le voulais, de vivre heureuse, de me faire des amis et me demanda de garder ses clés jusqu'au jour où moi aussi posséderait de la magie. Et elle me dit aussi que les esprits avaient des sentiments qu'ils n'étaient pas des outils. Mais je n'ai jamais utilisé ses clés je crois en la magie, puisque ma mère la possédait mais je n'ai jamais pu utiliser la mienne, je sais qu'elle est là mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser, parce que ma mère en est morte. Quand le maître m'a parlé de la magie du cœur tout est remonté en moi. Voila, tu sais tout, pff…. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle... Peut-être est-ce parce que tu m'as sauvé ? Où peut être parce que après mon fils, tu es celui avec qui j'ai le plus de liens, comme quoi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ! »

J'avais écouté chacun de ses mots, alors c'était ça, ce qui la tracassait !

« Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Juste, est-ce que je te fais peur ? Du moins est-ce que ma magie te fait peur ?

- Non, comment dire ce qui me fait peur c'est… Voyons la magie qui est en moi me fait peur parce que je ne veux pas mourir… Si on y réfléchi bien j'ai peur que la magie soit l'arme qui me tue ou qui tue les personnes qui me sont proches, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, je comprends. C'est peut être idiot mais… Si ce qui avait tué ta mère était un couteau d'après ce que tu me dis tu aurais peur des couteaux alors non ? »

Elle resta sans voix. Je repris alors :

« Enfin c'est peut être exagéré mais… D'après ce que tu dis, c'est surtout que tu as peur d'aller dans l'au-delà, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de… Normal ? Au fond tout le monde a peur de mourir, même moi je sais que selon les circonstances j'aurai peur.

-… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! cria-t-elle en se levant, Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre sans parents, toi ? Personne n'a été là pour me consoler de mes cauchemars, pour me rassurer ! Alors non ! Désolée mais moi, j'ai toujours vécu avec mes peurs et elles ne vont pas disparaître d'un coup ! Ce ne sont pas des paroles comme ça qui vont me faire oublier ! Tu ne….

- Arrête Lucy ! Arrête toi ! Je sais très bien ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de parents ! Mais est-ce que ça m'empêche de vivre comme je le veux ?! »

Après sa dernière tirade, il m'avait tourné le dos. Il n'a pas eu de parents ? Je regrettais vraiment mes paroles de tout à l'heure… Quel idiote, il était venu pour me rassurer et voila que je me suis énervée contre lui… Désolée Natsu ! Gomen ! Je voyais bien que j'avais ouvert une vielle blessure en lui, de la tristesse… Tristesse qu'il transforme en colère… Gomen Natsu… En essayant de capter son regard, je vis des larmes de tristesse et de fureur couler, mes bras l'entourèrent alors, ma tête, collée à son dos.

« Désolée Natsu ! Désolée ! »

_Son geste et sa réplique eurent pour effet de me calmer. Pff… dire qu'au début c'était moi qui la calmait, y'a de la régression, là._

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, nous les mages de Fairy Tail, nous portons tous le poids de notre passé, chacun à en lui une souffrance, une blessure encore ouverte…

- Natsu ?

- Oui ?

- Je… je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le dos du mage.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je… Tu… Tu veux bien rester à mes côtés ? » questionna-t-elle avec les joues cramoisies.

Sa question m'avait surpris, je me suis retourné je lui ai pris les bras et je lui ai simplement répondu avec douceur:

« Bien sur que je le veux. »

Et la journée s'était finie comme ça, ils étaient rentrés collés l'un à l'autre et étaient allés se coucher.

Le lendemain Natsu dû partir en mission avec Happy pour ramener de l'argent à la maison, comme Lucy ne savait pas quoi faire elle alla à la guilde et demanda à une mage du nom de Levy avec qui elle avait fait connaissance hier, si il y avait une bibliothèque. Levy l'y emmena et comme elle n'avait rien à faire elle fit des recherches sur la magie. Pour essayer d'enfermer, enfermer sa peur et vivre comme sa mère le voulait, vivre comme elle l'aurait voulu avant.

C'est en cherchant qu'elle apprit qu'il y avait douze esprits du zodiaque, les douze clefs d'or. Elle regarda les clefs rangé dans sa sacoche : elle avait 4 clefs d'or soit un tiers des clefs du zodiaque et 4 clefs dites « d'argent ». Elle apprit aussi comment il fallait passer des contrats avec eux. Finalement elle décida de faire le premier pas et demanda si elle pouvait rejoindre la guilde, de ses souvenirs on lui avait dis hier que même si elle n'avait pas de magie elle pouvait quand même rejoindre la guilde, et on lui apposa la marque sur le dos de sa main à sa demande, son fils, qui ne l'oublions pas était là, avait profité de l'occasion que sa mère demande à en faire partie pour la rejoindre lui aussi. Ce dernier demanda à l'avoir sur son épaule comme Natsu, puisque qu'il était devenu ce qu'on peut appeler un « fan ». La semaine passa… Lucy s'inquiétait de plus en plus, Natsu n'était pas encore revenu, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour s'attacher autant à lui et s'inquiéter autant. Son fils lui n'arrêtait pas de demander « C'est quand qu'il revient Natsu ? » à chaque fois Lucy ignorait la question, ne sachant que répondre. Elle avait demandé à Mira sur quel genre de mission était partit Natsu : il « écrasait » des Balkans au mont Hakobe.

Au milieu de la semaine suivante Lucy décida de partir à sa recherche, elle avait lu qu'il faisait froid au mont Hakobe, alors elle s'était préparé, elle avait demandé à Mira et sa sœur, Lisana, Si elles pouvaient garder Toshi, les deux filles avait accepté bien que Mira lui est conseillé de ne pas se rendre sur le mont Hakobe, que c'était dangereux, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir celui qui lui avait promis de revenir quand il était parti. Lucy partit alors pour le mont.

\******/

Lucy se trouvait dans une grotte, en face d'elle se trouvaient trois balkans qui regardaient quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sur le sol glacé de la grotte. Elle regarda à son tour et vit Natsu par terre, il était ouvert de blessures et ne bougeait plus, le croyant mort Lucy déchaina sa rage et libéra la magie en elle.

**\*****/**

**Quand mes yeux se sont posés sur Natsu, je n'ai pas réfléchi. D'un coup toute la magie que j'avais refoulée s'était libérée : ma magie se libéra sous forme de grandes flèches se dirigeant tout droit sur les balkans. **

**Les Balkans tournèrent brusquement la tête vers le sort qui leur foncait dessus, mais l'un d'eux, apparemment leur chef, réussi à éviter l'attaque. Comme mon attaque précédente avait été sur un coup de fureur je ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir… Pour sûr, il fallait que j'attaque ce Balkan mais…comment ?! Il me regarda et s'exclama en gesticulant :**

« Femme ! Moi préférer les femmes ! »

Pathétique.

D'un air de dégout, j'évitais le gros singe qui courait vers moi en sautant sur le côté, réfléchissant le plus vite possible, je compris en me rappelant de mes recherches que la magie que j'avais employée s'usait selon ma volonté. Grace à mon attaque, n'oublions pas non voulue, j'ai pu remarquer que ma magie était dorée plus précisément de la couleur dorée des étoiles. Bon et bien autant retenter mon attaque de tout à l'heure !

« YAJIRUSHI NO HOSHI! (les flèches étoiles !) »

Trois flèches identiques à celles de ma précédente attaque foncèrent sur le singe, la première la toucha mais les deux autres furent évitées, le singe à présent en colère courut dans ma direction, une fois de plus je sautais sur le côté, mais ce dernier m'attrapa le pied et, littéralement, me jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, je me retrouvais à présent sur le ventre, je me relevais quand quelque chose me revint par rapport à mes recherches, ma magie n'est pas seulement une magie d'attaque ! On peut s'en servir aussi de magie de protection ! Voilà qui va m'être fort utile...

« Shīrudosutā! (bouclier d'étoiles) »

Une lueur dorée m'entoura, je ne me suis pas trompée ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mes flèches étoiles ne me seront pas d'une très grande utilité, car d'après ce que j'ai vu elles ne lui font pas grand-chose… Il me faut quelque chose de plus…. KYA ! Pas le temps de penser il fonce encore sur moi ! Cette fois-ci je réussi à esquiver le singe, je me retournais trois mètres plus loin vers la « bête » et... Je sais ! Je dois bien pouvoir faire ça !

«CELESTIAL HAMMER! » (Marteau céleste !)

Un gros marteau ressemblant plus à une masse se matérialisa au dessus du Balkan, le singe n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver se prit de plein fouet le sort de, ce que nous pouvions appeler dès à présent, la mage blonde.

Je me dis que, finalement, j'aurais réussi à surmonter ma peur, je trouve la magie même amusante maintenant ! Pensais-je dans un sourire, peut-être vais-je pouvoir réaliser le rêve de ma mère finalement. Je regardai le Balkan, il semblait inconscient, alors reprenant conscience de l'origine de l'éveil de ma magie, je me précipitai vers le mage de feu.

Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui :

« Natsu ! »

De plus près on pouvait voir plusieurs blessures sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment si il était encore en vie, je lui pris les épaules et le secoua comme l'aurait fait Grey.

« Natsu ! Je t'en supplie ! Ouvres les yeux, tu n'as pas le droit d'être mort ! Tu m'as promis ! Tu as promis de rester à mes côtés ! Natsu ! »

Tout en parlant des larmes dégoulinaient de mes yeux, je pris Natsu dans mes bras et posa ma tête sur son épaule tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. « Natsu…. » Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il m'avait promis de revenir, de rester avec moi, il n'a pas le droit d'être mort ! C'est le seul qui avait réussi à me faire oublier, me faire surmonter mes peurs ! Oui, j'ai beau eu dire que ses paroles ne m'avait pas fait d'effet, bien au contraire ! Je viens juste de surmonter ma peur grâce à lui, grâce à toi Natsu… Ne m'abandonne pas…. J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de tes bras, de ta chaleur, de ton regard ! Il est vrai que cela ne fait à peine quelques semaines que nous nous sommes rencontrés mais… Tu es le seul à qui je me suis livré ! Combien de temps vais-je rester là à pleurer pour toi ? Réveilles-toi Natsu je t'en supplie ! Réveille-toi pour mon fils qui t'adore plus que tout, pour ta guilde qui ne peut pas te perdre ! Réveille-toi pour moi !

« Natsu, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir car… car maintenant j'en suis sûre : Je t'aime Natsu, oh oui, je t'aime ! Alors réveille-toi ! Natsu ! »

Mes bras s'étaient encore plus resserrés autour de Natsu et mes larmes avaient redoublées sur son épaule. Puis, je sentis une masse chaude sur mes épaules, je relevais la tête et mes yeux rentrèrent en contact avec les siens, oui ses yeux à lui. C'étaient ses mains à lui qui me tenait mes épaules, ses mains, si chaudes…

« Lucy ? »

Ce seul mot me fit réagir immédiatement, je me jetais littéralement à son cou et pleura une fois de plus, mais de soulagement cette fois ci. Il était vivant, là, dans mes bras.

Lucy se jeta au cou de Natsu, elle pleura de soulagement qu'il soit vivant.

« Baka ! Ne me refait jamais ça Natsu ! »

Natsu posa sa main droite sur la tête de Lucy et dit dans un sourire rassurant :

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, Lucy. »

Lucy releva la tête et vit le sourire du mage, rassurant, elle sourit alors elle aussi. Puis le mage de feu prit la parole avec cette fois-ci un sourire narquois:

« Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ?

- Je… Tss… Tu as du rêver !

- Je t'aime Natsu, imita-t-il, oh oui je t'aime ! Alors réveille-toi ! Natsu ! Alors c'était un rêve ? »

Lucy devint aussi rouge qu'elle aurait gagné à un concours de tomate, quand à Natsu, il était ravi de voir sa Lucy rougir. DE QUOI ? SA Lucy ? pensa Natsu en rougissant légèrement lui aussi. Lucy n'avait pas bougé toujours aussi rouge, elle replongea timidement son regard dans le sien. Puis bravant sa gêne elle lui dit :

« Oui je t'aime et alors ? Ça pose un problème ? »

De voir Lucy lui dire ça dans les yeux, Natsu en coupa littéralement sa respiration de surprise puis il se reprit conscient qu'une Lucy aussi rouge que lui, attendait une réponse. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, Natsu préféra les actes aux mots, alors tout doucement il approcha son visage de celui de la blonde, pratiquement autoguidé par l'odeur de cette dernière. Lucy se laissa aller elle aussi, les fronts de nos deux mages entrèrent en contact, Lucy et Natsu abandonnèrent totalement l'espace autour d'eux, l'un étant uniquement concentré sur l'autre, dans un tendre geste leurs nez se frottèrent doucement, chacun enivrant l'odeur de l'autre. Puis peu à peu leurs lèvres s'approchèrent… …Quand :

« Je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? » demanda le chef des Balkans revenu à lui entre temps.

Les deux sortirent de leurs bulles est tournèrent leur tête vers la voix, voyant le Balkan à a peine un mètre d'eux, sans même se concerter Natsu et Lucy balancèrent leurs poings vers le Balkan, l'un entouré de flammes, l'autre d'étoiles dorées. Et dirent en même temps :

« FERME-LA, GROS SINGE ! »

Et ce dernier fut propulsé à travers toutes la grotte, inutile de dire qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt… Les deux mages se regardèrent avec étonnement puis rirent aux éclats tous deux !

En voyant Lucy rire de si bon cœur, Natsu en fut ravi, enfin elle souriait, riait si honnêtement ! Et puis elle avait utilisé la magie, il l'avait vu ça aussi. Ça lui faisait si plaisir que sa Lucy ai réussi cela, oui maintenant ça ne le gênait plus de dire « SA Lucy » car son cœur lui appartenait bien et inversement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de se fendre la poire, les deux mages se regardèrent visiblement gênés, puis Natsu se lança pour casser le silence :

« Alors comme ça tu utilises la magie ?

- Euh… Ben oui enfin c'est très récent…

- Ah ? Récent de combien ?

- Ben récent d'une demi-heure, une heure au maximum…

- Ah, Euh … C'est quel genre de magie ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas c'est la magie céleste, des étoiles c'est une magie complétive pour les constellationiste d'après ce que j'ai lu.

- Ben tu vas pouvoir réaliser le rêve de ta mère. Tiens au fait maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi t'es là, Lucy ? »

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Lucy expliqua à Natsu ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, elle termina son récit sur une question :

« Et inutile de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu es entendu ma ''magnifique phrase'' puisque tu l'as si bien imité, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement puis se reprenant vite elle prit conscience que quelqu'un manquait et demanda donc inquiète, Au fait ou est Happy ? Il n'était pas censé t'accompagner ?

- Si effectivement mais au dernier moment il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié qu'il devait partir avec Charuru et Lily pour une mission d'exeed… Normalement il m'a dit qu'il en serait de retour minimum après une semaine et demie… »

La mage soupira de soulagement. Puis d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de partir en route pour retourner à Fairy Tail. Ils se levèrent donc, puis timidement la blonde prit doucement la main du mage de feu, elle voulait sentir la chaleur et la douceur de cette main si rassurante, le mage de feu fut durant une fraction de seconde étonné de sentir la main douce de la jeune fille, mais se reprit très vite et serra tendrement sa main avec un sourire envers la jeune mage. Les deux prirent la route sans un mot quand ils partirent le soleil commençait déjà à tomber. Ils avaient déjà descendus la moitié du mont Hakobe mais le froid pénétrant de la nuit, qui était maintenant tombé, menaçait les mages, du moins menaçait la jeune fille puisque Salamander ne craignait pas le froid. La mage blonde grelottait légèrement, ne recevant comme chaleur que la main de son beau mage, Natsu le voyant très bien décida alors de chercher une grotte ou une cabane qui pourrait les abriter pour la nuit.

\******/

Je vis plus loin une vielle maison qui avait l'air abandonnée, j'annonçais alors à ma Lucy que nous passerions la nuit dans la cabane, elle acquiesça simplement en me lançant un regard de remerciement. Nous entrâmes donc dans la cabane, il y avait une vielle cheminée mais qui fonctionnait encore et du bois à côté, en face se trouvait une fenêtre apparemment condamnée devant un lit une place. Cette cabane était peut être abandonné mais il y avait encore de quoi se reposer ! Je lâchais la main de Lucy pour m'approcher de la cheminée immédiatement je pris le bois à côté et le balança littéralement dans la cheminée que j'enflammais tout simplement avec ma main. Puis je me retournais et regarda vers ma partenaire qui s'approchait de la cheminée. Elle s'accroupit à côté de moi et commença à se réchauffer grâce au feu de la cheminée. Lucy finit par s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle semblait songeuse avec son regard qu'on aurait pu croire vide pendant que moi je réfléchissais – oui je réfléchissais – si la mage blonde se laisserait faire si je l'étreignais. Etant donné que réfléchir ce n'est pas trop mon point fort... Je vais laisser agir mon instinct je pense… Je mis donc mes mains sur ses hanches et l'assis sur mes propres jambes. Lucy sortit alors de son état « songeur » et me sourit tendrement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ses beaux yeux marron qui avaient le pouvoir de m'envouter tandis qu'elle posa sa main sur ma joue, elle avait une main si douce… Elle approcha sa tête de la mienne et posa doucement son front contre le mien. C'est à ce moment que nous entrâmes, une fois de plus, dans notre transe comme dans la grotte des Balkans. Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. La seule chose qui occupait mon esprit, mes pensées, mes sens et mon corps tout entier était ma tendre Lucy.

Son odeur : A la fois sucrée et fruitée…

Son corps : Ce contact si rassurant, si doux, avec sa peau que je ne peux m'en passer…

Sa respiration : Si calme, si posée qui s'accorde parfaitement avec les battements de son cœur…

Peut-être vous demandez vous comment est-il possible de ressentir tous cela ? La réponse est bien simple :

« Je t'aime Lucy. »

Je sentis sa respiration se couper, peut-être d'étonnement, une seconde après elle inspira à nouveau et me répondit tout aussi tendrement :

« Moi aussi Natsu, moi aussi… Je t'aime. »

Tout mon être se remplit de joie en voyant ses lèvres fines formuler ces trois mots, mon sourire s'allongea en un sourire le plus tendre que je pouvais faire, rien que pour elle. Doucement, lentement, je décollai mon front du sien, mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, et mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes – je suppose qu'elle aussi avait dû fermer les yeux- je franchis le dernier centimètre qui me séparait de ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Lorsque mes lèvres se collèrent, maladroitement je dois l'admettre, aux siennes une bouffé de plaisir et de frissons m'envahir, parcourant mes lèvres, mon dos, mes mains et pour aboutir dans ce cœur qu'elle m'avait pris. Je resserrai mes mains autour de sa taille pour l'approcher et avoir plus d'appui, automatiquement elle positionna ses mains derrière mon cou et ma tête, je pouvais sentir sa main droite dans mes cheveux. Doucement encore je butinais ses lèvres, tendrement. Puis veillant plus que ce qui s'offrait déjà à moi, je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle sembla comprendre le message et entrouvrit ses lèvres, alors timidement mais surement ma langue s'avança vers celle de ma compagne, au contact, une deuxième vague de frissons et de plaisir m'envahit. Est-ce de l'amour ? Ma réponse serait : L'amour, c'est beaucoup plus que l'amour… J'explorais le moindre recoin de sa bouche, n'en oubliant aucun, mais évidemment il fallut que ce baiser prenne fin. Pourquoi a-t-on besoin d'oxygène ? Nous nous écartâmes donc pour reprendre notre position originelle front contre front, chacun respirant le parfum de l'autre. J'ouvris mes yeux verts presque onyx pour pouvoir contempler ses yeux marron et m'y noyer dedans. Sur notre visage à nous deux s'étirait un sourire à la fois niais et tendre… Puis Lucy se sépara de moi, elle semblait vouloir me dire ou me demandait quelque chose mais… Apparemment cela doit être un peu gênant…

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- C'est-à-dire que, commença Lucy, c'est assez gênant en fait… Bon tant pis je me lance ! Est-ce-que tu aurais fait il y a environ 7 ans du speed sex ?

- Euh…ben… oui ? T'es pas jalouse au moins ? répondis-je craignant de me faire frapper (oui oui, vous avez bien entendue craignant de me faire frapper)

- Euh… Non je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'est juste que… Comme tu le sais je ne sais pas qui est le père de Toshi et comme tu lui ressemble beaucoup ben…

- Tu penses qu'il serait possible que je sois le père !

- Ben oui vu que justement j'ai fait du speed sex et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu Toshi…

- Oui c'est sûr…, chuchotais-je, attends…. Tu as fait du speed sex ?! Avec combien de mec ?! Combien de fois ?!

- Et après c'est moi qui doit être jalouse. S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! boudai-je. Je veux juste être le seul…

- Natsu ?

- Oui ? répondis-je.

- Tu sais que t'es trop mignon quand tu t'y mets ?

- Moi mignon ? Jamais ! Je ne suis pas mignon d'abord ! Je suis beau !

- Mais oui, mais oui, si tu veux… Bon t'as finis de faire l'idiot ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes nan ?

- Oui j'aime mon baka de Natsu. Et si ça peut rassurer ta ''jalousie'' tu es le seul qui ai compté dans toute ma vie. »

Je me retournai et lui sourit tendrement nous échangeâmes un baiser rapide puis j'eu une idée :

« Et si on faisait un test de paternité ? Comme ça tu serais fixé !

- Oui tu as raison on verra quand on sera rentré à Fairy Tail alors. En tous cas maintenant vous pouvez compter une vrai mage en plus !

- Même si pour moi tu l'as toujours été, Lucy...

- Natsu… répondit-elle émue parce que je venais de lui dire.

- Bon il serait peut-être temps de dormir tu ne crois pas ? lui demandai-je.

- Tu as raison ! Go dodo ! »

Et s'est ainsi que ma Lucy et moi nous relevâmes et allèrent nous coucher dans le lit enlacés l'un à l'autre…

\******/

Le lendemain matin les deux mages se levèrent puis reprirent la route vers Fairy Tail main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de midi. Le mage de feu donna un grand coup dans la porte et cria :

« Yo les nazes !

- Salut Natsu. lui répondirent la guilde exaspérée.

- Bonjour ! salua simplement Lucy.

- Maaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'écria un garçon du nom de Toshi, Tu m'as manqué ! »

Toshi se jeta littéralement sur sa mère, la guilde regarda cette scène avec amusement c'est alors que Mira qui entre temps était venue à leur rencontre s'écria :

« Vous vous tenez la main ! Wah! Happy à toi !

- C'est beau l'amooouuurrrrrrrrrr ! »

Les deux mages rougirent légèrement de gêne, puis Natsu s'exclama :

« Mais tu es rentré Happy ?!

- Aye !

- Ah... ok ! répondit simplement Natsu.

- Oy ! Cerveau cramé ! Alors tu t'es fait battre par des Balkans à ce que je vois ?

- D'où tu sais ça toi calecon-man ? s'énerva le ''cerveau cramé''.

- Ben regarde ! il lui fit un signe vers sa gauche, Natsu regarda et vit alors que Lucy était entourée de Happy, Mira, Kanna, Levy, Gadjeel, Elfman et Happy qui écoutait le récit de ce qu'il s'était passés.

- Ah ! Lucy ! Traitresse ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre l'exhibitionniste ! Je me suis fait peut être avoir mais je te signale que je t'ai battu sur un truc !

- Ah ouais ? s'étonna le mage de glace, Grey, Et sur quoi ?

- Sur ça »

Tous en disant cela Natsu s'approcha de SA Lucy et la prit par la taille, Lucy fut étonnée, il n'allait pas l'embrassé en public comme ça si ?! –elle rougit- Natsu regarda tendrement sa compagne, il pouvait clairement lire la gêne sur son visage, mais il était bien décidé à officialiser leur couple ! Il s'approcha donc de sa compagne et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Les deux mages ne faisaient plus guère attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux… Ils entendirent à peine les sifflements et les applaudissements de la guilde.

On pouvait voir Grey bouche bée, Natsu avait une copine ?!

La journée se finit « calmement » sur une fête qui dura jusqu'à minuit pour le nouveau couple, le soir venu Natsu, Toshi, Lucy et Happy rentrèrent ensemble chez Natsu pour dormir, durant l'après-midi Lucy et Natsu avaient parlé à la guilde mais surtout à Toshi du test de paternité qu'ils comptaient faire. Le petit Toshi n'avait pas protesté il aimait beaucoup Natsu. Et puis si ce dernier s'avérait être son père il n'en serait que plus content !

Le lendemain Lucy, Natsu et Toshi partirent donc à l'hôpital de Magnolia pour faire le fameux test. Quand ils arrivèrent une infirmière les pris en charge et leur dit d'aller au premier étage bureau numéro 8, ils y trouveraient le médecin à leur charge. Tout ce passa pour le mieux, du moins pour le mieux… avec Natsu on peut facilement s'imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé… hum ! Quelques heures plus tard ils reçurent les résultats :

« Alors ?! s'écrièrent ensemble Natsu et Lucy.

- C'est lui mon papa ?! continua Toshi.

- Eh bien je peux dès à présent vous annoncer que vous formez une heureuse et très belle famille ! leur répondit le médecin.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- A votre avis, répliqua le médecin exaspéré.

- Merci ! » Remercièrent les trois en se jetant sur le médecin.

Puis la nouvelle famille reparti fièrement à la guilde et annonça la nouvelle.

\*****/

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je suis officiellement papa de notre petit garnement à Lucy et à moi. Toshi a finalement développé son propre pouvoir inspirée de celui de sa mère et du mien. Pour faire simple c'est une combinaison du pouvoir du feu et des étoiles. Maintenant Lucy s'est finalement liée aux esprits qui appartenaient à sa mère. Depuis ses dernières missions elle en a même obtenu de nouveau comme… euh mince ! C'est quoi leur nom déjà ? Je crois que c'est Birgo, Sage-intérieur, Aries, Scarpian et geminas.. Un truc dans ce genre… Enfin bref !

Aujourd'hui c'est surtout l'un des jours le plus important de ma vie et pas seulement la mienne mais celle de Lucy aussi ! Alors voilà, la semaine dernière j'avais discuté avec Mira pour savoir si c'était possible d'organiser un bal, évidemment j'ai dû lui dire pourquoi… Bref, là je vais partir chercher ma douce Lucy pour l'emmener danser sauf que… Ben j'ai le trac quoi ! C'est vrai vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens qui ont fait ça pendant un bal, qui ont annoncé ça devant une foule de gens qui dansent autour de toi ? Ben pas moi. Bon aller Natsu… Caaaaaaaalmeeeeeee ! C'est bien ! Je glissai une petit boite dans la poche de ma veste et alla chercher Lucy et Toshi. Même si ce dernier ne danse pas on allait pas le laisser à la maison quand même ! Bref, Je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla vers la guilde où ils m'attendaient. Quand j'arrivais au lieu de donner un coup dans la grande porte, une fois n'est pas coutume, je l'ouvris simplement.

Elle était sur le bar, je l'ai trouvé simplement magnifique. J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrée, ma Lucy. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche aux reflets dorées, elle était vraiment simple : un bustier, la robe descendait en plusieurs voilee se superposant et finissait au-dessus de ses genoux. Sur sa cheville gauche on pouvait apercevoir un bracelet de cheville doré, il était composé d'une simple chaine portant des pendentifs en forme d'étoile. A son poignet droit un bracelet en rubis et or était accroché s'accordant avec le collier qui lui avait une chaine doré ou pendait un pendentif représentant une flamme, vive, chaude. Ses cheveux quant à eux était coiffés tel un chignon qu'un ruban rouge entourait et deux mèches avait était laissé devant encadrant son si beau visage. Bref, je vins la chercher comme il se doit, et pris son bras pour l'emmener de l'autre côté je pris la main de mon fils et j'emmenai les deux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus dans la salle des fêtes.

Arrivé là-bas Toshi se rua vers « tata » Mira, pendant que moi j'emmenai ma Lucy saluer nos amis. Puis je lui demandai alors :

« Pouvez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?

- Bien sûr ! » Sourit-elle.

Et nous partîmes alors sur une première danse, une valse .( watch?v=pFXZ618pU_0 ) Puis une deuxième arriva plus douce… ( watch?v=ZWYm5vxds7c&feature=autoplay&list=PL0F6AF09C5B5D971A&playnext=48) Les musiques défilèrent. C'est alors que je fis signe à Mira de mettre la musique que je lui avais demandé ( watch?v=92hKyc86YjI). J'aimais vraiment cette chanson je ne me souviens pas d'où je la connais mais je me souviens qu'elle me procurait toujours cette sensation de bien-être, de plus, on aurait dit un mélange de slow et de valse… C'est après cette musique que je comptais l'annoncer… Au moins elle calmera mon stress ! Pendant la danse Lucy et moi ne nous quittions pas du regard, les pas venaient tous seuls par instinct. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que danser pouvait être aussi bien. Je me noyais dans les yeux de ma compagne tout en écoutant cette musique rassurante et belle. Je savais parfaitement comment danser cette musique alors, j'entrainais Lucy au centre de la salle, la guilde nous laissa, la plupart d'ailleurs s'était arrêtés de danser pour nous observer nous. Je ne connais pas l'avis des gens mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que tout était parfait. A la fin de la musique les lumières s'éteignirent. Puis des projecteurs nous éclairèrent tous deux. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains je me préparai mentalement. Le rond du carrelage se décolla alors en une plateforme qui s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol. Heureusement que j'avais demandé à Wendy de me lancer un Troïa…

Lucy semblait plus qu'étonnée et elle regarda autour puis posa son regard sur moi. Alors, sachant très bien que toute la guilde en bas, et que parmi eux, se trouvait mon fils, nous regardait je pris l'air le plus sérieux que je pus. Doucement mais toujours surement je posais un genou à terre, Lucy n'en revenait pas et ses yeux formaient deux ronds, quand je pris la boite que plus tôt j'avais glissé dans ma poche, je la présenta devant Lucy, cette dernière chamboulée avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour retenir sa surprise ou ses larmes de joie, qui sait ?

Alors j'ouvris la boite, puis de la voix la plus claire et plus tendre que je pouvais donner je lui dis :

« Lucy Heartfilia accepteriez- vous de devenir ma femme ? »

Elle me présenta sa main et me répondit de manière toute aussi douce :

« Oui, oui je le veux. »

Je pris donc l'anneau et le passa délicatement au doigt de ma blonde, lorsque ce fut fait, tout sérieux fut abandonné, Lucy pleurant de joie se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, j'y répondis sans attendre. Je crois qu'à cet instant de ma vie je fus la personne la plus heureuse de ce monde. Ce baiser fut bien différent de tous les autres, ce fut le baiser de l'amour, de l'amour infini qui m'unissait à elle, je ne sais pas combien de temps nos bouches restèrent scellés l'une contre l'autre. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'il s'arrête ! Mais une fois de plus nos poumons furent bien cruels, mais c'était un avenir encore plus heureux qui nous attendait… Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, la foules, en bas applaudit à s'en faire mal aux mains, des sifflements retentissait à tous vas, puis comme un seul homme, Les membre de la guilde projetèrent alors leurs magie, au-dessus d'eux Natsu et Lucy purent contempler le ciel découvert puis un après un la magie éclaira telle un feu d'artifice le ciel. Toutes les couleurs de leurs amis étaient là dans le ciel. Pour moi, c'est ça. C'est ça l'amour de la magie. L'amour de la magie c'est l'amour qui nous entoure pour se propulser dans le ciel tel un feu d'artifice de magie et de couleurs.

\******/

Fin ! Alors ? Verdict ? ^^


End file.
